I Won't Say I'm in Love
by sapphirechamp
Summary: A song fic based on the French version"I won't say I'm in love." from Disney's Hercules. This was written before the show was aired so some terminology may be odd or names off. I hope you like it either way though! Ladynoir/Badluck pairing! Now being extended to include more songs and oneshots, still will be listed as complete and consider it all to be AU!
1. I Won't Say I'm in Love

Hi! It's been a while since I posted a story, and I hope this one is up to snuff!

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.

* * *

"Au revoir ma petit Cheri." Cat Noir all but purred, gently taking one of Ladybug's hands and giving it a kiss on the back as he smirked and added "Et bonne nuit."

With that he jumped back, landing on the edge of the balcony, before flipping backwards onto one of the roofs below and dashing away to God knows where. Ladybug could only watch his fleeing form, before it finally blended into the shadows and she could no longer follow him before she glanced down to the object she was currently gripping.

The heroine huffed lightly, glaring at the rose and having half a mind to toss it. She battled back and forth whether or not she should before sighing and reluctantly accepting the rose. She couldn't help the small smile that formed on her lips as she brought her other hand up to lightly caress the petals only slightly darker than her suit.

"Didn't you reject him last time he offered you a rose?" Ladybug jumped slightly, hand jerking away from the petals as she turned her head to look at the tiny floating spirit. She relaxed again when she saw who it was, before sheepishly shrugging.

"Yeah, but he seemed a bit more sincere this time around. Besides it's a kind of thanks for getting him out of trouble right? It'd be rude to reject that." Marionette knew that wasn't true, but it was a good excuse for why she kept it. However she couldn't come up with an excuse for the overly fond expression that had formed on her features as her gaze dropped back to the flower. He'd even taken care to get one with no thorns.

Tikki giggled lightly, floating closer to her partner and smiling widely "You've fallen for him, haven't you?"

Marionette's face turned almost the same shade as her mask, and she quickly tried to find a way to convince Tikki that was simply not true. "What!? N-no! Of course I haven't! I'm simply glad he decided to do more than shamelessly flirt is all!" but nothing she said, well stuttered was more like it, could wipe away the look on the little ladybug's face that told how much she was buying it.

Ladybug could only sigh in defeat before smiling softly at the rose, starting to gently caress the petals once more and softly said "If there's a prize for lack of judgment, I think I've just won that." Her face morphed into one of discontent as she moved to lean against the balcony railing, spinning the flower before she stated "No man is worth all this confusion. It's such an old story; I need to just move on." She laid the rose down on the stone rail before standing up straight and moving away.

"Now who do you think you're kidding?" Tikki asked as she lifted the rose up "Your heart is on fire from love."

"Don't try to hide it." She admonished gently "There's passion alight in your eyes. Why deny it?"

This only got an eye roll from the teen, but Tikki pressed on and moved to hold the flower closer to her partner's face "He's bewitched you; he put a spell on you."

"No, no, never, I will never say it no, no." Ladybug waved her hands, as if trying to wave off the notion and turned her head away from both the spirit and the rose.

The smaller ladybug pouted and attempted to reason further with the stubborn girl "Your heart sighs, why lie?"

"It's too cliché." Marionette retorted, giving a pointed look before turning her back to the spirit and looking over the city. This only caused Tikki to sigh and wonder what else she could say or do to make the girl realize her feelings.

Cat Noir couldn't believe his luck, for once good, he had given Ladybug a gift and a kiss, even if it was just on the hand, and she didn't reject him or anything! It was definitely a good night in his books now.

A probably louder than it should've been laugh escaped him as he landed in the lawn of some civilian's house. He quickly noticed a thriving rose bush and swiftly moved and cut one out with his claws not bothered at all by the thorny stem and dropped down to one knee, presenting the flower to a figure there only in imagination "Une magnifique rose rouge, pour la belle dame en rouge." A wide smirk came across the blonde's face as he relived the moment and jumped up, pumping his fists into the air and exclaiming "She took it! She actually took it!"

"I'm just as surprised as you." Not even the voice of Plague could dampen his mood as he turned to look at the tiny black cat.

"I'm more surprised you decide to come out and play." Cat Noir smirked and lifted the rose up to get a better look at it. It was a deeper red than the store one he'd given the object of his affection, not to mention it was still covered in thorns from his hasty grab of it.

The little spirit rolled his green eyes, looking around bored before a devious smirk formed on his face. He floated closer to his partner's head, eyeing the flower with a quirked brow "Well, you know she actually didn't _take_ the rose. You just leapt away before she could refuse!" He didn't notice the way Adrien's shoulder's tensed at that, and shook his head sighing "I don't know why you're getting your hopes up."

"But…she normally rejects me right away." Adrien countered, trying to quell the knot forming in his stomach. His grip tightened on the flower, thorns lightly puncturing the material of his gloves before he sighed and dropped the fragile thing "Maybe you're right."

He moved to lean against the brick wall of the home whose lawn he was invading, crossing his arms tightly on his chest and muttered "I've already learned this lesson. My heart knows this dance."

The teen ran a hand roughly through wild blond locks, speaking mostly to himself "But this is so uncertain. Hang on." Black ears drooped and he frowned, admonishing himself for believing that maybe this could work out "You have a heart that's fragile, need to avoid ideals."

Plague blinked, glancing down at the rose then back to Adrien before realizing he'd made a mistake. He didn't want this reaction, and as much as he liked teasing his partner he doesn't want to outright hurt the boy.

He quickly grabbed the rose and floated to hover in the teen's line of site "Don't deny it. It's crazy to; your feelings will torment you." He pushed the flower directly in Cat Noir's face and added "Pick up your compliment. When you lie it's too passionately."

Adrien said nothing, opting instead to wave his partner off and instead turning away so he wouldn't have to look at the spirit. Ears and tail drooping further, he tensed waiting to see what Plague's next move would be.

A grin grew on Tikki's face as the words suddenly came to her and she brightened up, moving to float above Marionette's shoulder "You love him, and that's normal."

Marionette's face flushed immediately, and she gaped for a moment as she attempted to come up with some form of witty comeback. She found she couldn't and instead she huffed, pouting as she turned her head away from her friend but her eyes lingered perhaps a moment too long on the rose that was being offered to her.

Plague could practically growl in frustration at Adrien's action. The paw not holding the rose came up to drag down his face, as he tried to come up with something to say or do to console the boy.

Sighing he moved to be more in Adrien's peripheral, making a note to move the flower more where it could be seen and calmly stating "Love makes you get carried away."

If he could tense up any more, Adrien was sure he would. He knew right away what Plague meant, his flirting and getting his hopes up for a chance with Ladybug, and all he could do was glare at the spirit, but he couldn't deny that it softened a fraction when he noticed the flower.

"And that makes you very very very very hurt." Plague was exaggerating a bit, but he was hoping it'd coax a smile from his partner, or at least make him loosen up some and maybe think this through with a slightly cheerier disposition.

It seemed to work for a moment, Adrien's tail moved slightly and his ears perked up a bit but it was lost in an instant as he shook his head "No, no I will never admit it no, no."

Tikki rolled her eyes, albeit fondly as she noticed a small smile began to form on the teen's face "Even if you deny it, you smile because you love him."

Marionette's face could only redden further, making her mask almost blend in with her face as she shook her head. She pushed herself back off the railing and briskly walked over to the other side, the side Cat Noir had left from conveniently enough; as she said "Let it go. I'm not in love."

Tikki sighed in frustration, crossing her arms in before pointing out in the hopes that it would get through the stubborn head of her partner "Read my lips: You're feverish because you love him." She carefully placed the flower on the railing beside Marionette's hand.

Marionette shook her head rapidly, trying to dispel the flush on her face as she stated with no real convection "Never, never will I tell you."

Adrien felt tears prick at his eyes and he only shook his head again, declaring almost to himself in desperation "Never, never I don't dare." He straightened up; tension not leaving his body but his tail was whipping back and forth in agitation.

Plague's own ears flattened and he glanced down to the flower, the stem was slightly bent from Adrien's grip earlier, before floating to be in front of the night time hero and saying seriously "It's not worth hesitating, because you love her." He practically forced the rose back into the boy's hand, but he hoped it would help him realize the truth.

Almost at the same time, Ladybug's hand landed on her own rose and her features softened immediately. She sighed and moved to lean against the wall of the balcony, holding the gift up higher to catch light better.

Her counterpart however only looked down at his thorny and darker version of the rose, tension leaving his body but a sort of melancholy resignation took its place as his hands only lowered and he slumped forward slightly.

Almost as one, both teen heroes whispered to themselves "Oserai-je un jour t'avouer comme je t'aime?"

( _Will I one day dare to admit to you how I love you?_ )

* * *

AN: Please do read and review! And please tell me of any issues you may have found ^u^


	2. Something There

Hello again! This was originally going to be just a simple one-shot, but I do have an idea for a sort of series and I decided to post the fics for it. Now it will be slightly out of order given that the first one was supposed to be after this, and another that I'm not planning to write right away do to the complexity of it, but I may do that one as a sort of epilogue/bonus chapter if you wall want it. This one should be much more in line with canon I hope, but I still would count this an AU.

* * *

Marinette couldn't place what the odd feeling in her chest was or when it had even started. All she could really place that it would happen when Cat Noir was around, and it felt eerily similar to the feelings she got around Adrien. That couldn't possibly be though, Cat and Adrien were so different there was no possible way she could feel the same about both them!

Though she couldn't deny over time their relationship had changed, they have become closer and it helped their teamwork even more. His looks at her had become softer too, but only when he thought she wasn't looking.

 _There's something in his look, a little fragile and as light as a hope._

She had made herself not dwell on it too much until one night, after an akuma fight standing on the edge of Notre Dame and looking over the lights of Paris, he looked at her with such a soft smile and kind eyes, all she could do was return the look and try not to let heat rise to her face as butterflies flew in her stomach and around her heart.

 _You my friend with eyes of silk, you smiled but yesterday I didn't know it._

To say that Marinette was in inner turmoil would be an understatement, but while she was contemplating if the feelings she had for Cat Noir where the same as what she had for Adrien, a certain kitty was wondering about his friend's new behavior.

* * *

 _She looks at me, I can feel it._

Adrien tended to ignore his feelings that someone was watching him when he was in his Cat Noir persona but there were no akumas around at the time, Plagg always knowing what he was doing was what had caused it for the most part. Recently though it had felt like someone was boring holes in to the back of his head, and when he would sneak glances back to appease his troubled mind, he would see Ladybug staring at him with an intense look of concentration. Sometimes he'd make a big show of discovering it, smirking widely as he asked if she was that entranced with him which always led to her rolling her beautiful blue eyes and dashing ahead of him while he laughed.

Other times he couldn't help but wonder why she was giving him such an intense gaze, it wasn't that he didn't appreciate the fact she was paying him attention. He secretly enjoyed it, but it wasn't like her and he couldn't help but worry and wonder if he had done something to offend her, or if his partner was just trying to figure out who he really was underneath the mask and suit.

 _She settled her hand upon me just like a bird._

The worry that he had angered or upset her had faded one day when she'd place a hand lightly on his shoulder, a touch so light he almost didn't know it was there, and gave him the most dazzling smile he'd ever seen. She had complimented him on his work, but he'd barely heard it as he took in her lovely face and the warmth he felt from the touch.

 _I don't dare believe it, but I do nevertheless._

Adrien wouldn't dare believe he was winning her over completely, no matter how much he'd hoped for it to become true. He just couldn't get those looks out of his head though, or that smile, so he wouldn't get his hopes up but he would wait and see.

 _She's never had that look before._

* * *

 _It's the maddest of novels, and this whole story delights me it's true._

Marinette felt as if she were in a romance novella or some sort of drama television show, her heart had belonged to someone else for so long but suddenly it was slowly being drawn towards another. How could a person be attracted to two completely different kinds of people? They both had there charms of course, and Marinette would secretly admit only too herself that if she'd never met Adrien maybe she could have possibly fallen for Cat Noir.

 _He's not a prince charming at all but amongst the pages of time my heart slowly awakes._

Even though Cat wasn't the quiet charming type Adrien is, nor did he have the politeness that her crush had, he was loyal and he really did care about her. He'd saved and protected her enough times, and even if he was a bit of a flirt he was always respectful to her. Maybe her old crush was simply fading and a new one was taking its place.

* * *

 _Who'd have believed it?  
It's bizarre!  
Who'd have known?  
Yes who?_

Tikki and Plagg had flown way from their respective partners during school, flying up to the roof for a few minutes of semi-alone time. The shared a look; Tikki's overjoyed and Plagg's bored but still happy. They sat at the edge of the roof, watching students go about their business as they talked of many things; recent akumas, the steady rates of them, the old times, before talking about their human partners.

 _Who'd have believed that those two could be more?  
It's insane!  
Let's wait and see what will come of this_

Tikki was simply gushing about how happy she was for the two of them while Plagg merely rolled his eyes and kept eating his cheese, but he would never admit that he was quietly supporting the couple as well. Though both would admit that it would be easier if their partners would just show who they really were to each other, but they'd wasted enough time and needed to return back to their hiding spots lest evil arise while they were away.

 _There's something there that didn't exist yesterday._

Sneaking glances continued between the heroic duo, one of curiosity and one of wonder but smiles followed shortly after, always soft always sweet.

 _There's something there that didn't exist yesterday._

Though it may never be admitted out loud, something was growing between the pair. Something one had felt for a long while, but the other was only starting to feel herself.

 _Y'a quelque chose qui heir encore n'existait pas._

( _There's something there that didn't exist yesterday._ )

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it! Comments, Reviews, and Critique are appreciated! ^u^


End file.
